The Force's Chosen Ones: Shifting The Future (UP FOR ADOPTION !)
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Ben Skyewalker, and his cousin, Jaina Solo, are sent back in time by the Force to prevent their grandfather, Anakin Skyewalker, from falling into darkness while creating a brighter future for their family and the galaxy. (Currently On Hiatus Until Someone Else Adopts This)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, how are you ? This fic will be a time travel fic in which Jaina Solo and Ben Skyewalker travel back in time to save their grandfather from falling to the dark side. The first few chapters, which I'll be posting, were already written by myself many years ago, before I joined this site, and now I'm posting them here for the first time.**

 **I was inspired to write this fic sometime after reading another "** ** _Star Wars"_** **time travel fic entitled "Change Of Fate" by CrazyAni. It was an extremely good fic and the first Fanfiction story I ever read in my life. That fic is what introduced me to this site and Fanfiction in general. It would take a few years or so and another fellow author's encouragement before I joined this site myself and I'm glad I did.**

 **During that time, many years ago, I had seen other time travel fics but I could only find fics in which Luke or both him and Leia traveled back in time to save their father. I even once came across an incomplete fic in which Kyp Duron and Jaina also traved back in time to save Anakin, and some other fics of that genre, but nothing involving Jaina and Ben traveling back in time to save Anakin.**

 **There was one exception and it was entitled "Sanctuary of Time" by Lady of the Sith and it had a very good start but was sadly never completed on this site. She also posted that fic on the Jedi Council Forums, but under another name, I think, though it was also incomplete on that site last time I checked years ago and I don't know if she's finished it yet. I did try to find it a very long time ago on Jedi Council Forums but had difficulty navigating it since it had gone through a renovation back then, making things unfamiliar than from what I was used to, and therefore couldn't find it, if it was even still available. I hope to read more of it one day unless she ended it.**

 **So after many years of this incomplete fic of mine sitting sitting and moving around, I'll be posting it here for the first time ever and I hope you'll enjoy these first few chapters. And now, on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "** ** _Star Wars"_** **or its characters. They're the property of Disney and George Lucas.**

Chapter 1.

Ben Skyewalker and Jaina Solo had just finished having dinner with their families and were taking a walk together under the night stars. So many things had happened in their lives. Jacen Solo's fall to the dark side, the rise of the Galactic Alliance, Jaina's duel with her brother and his death, the loss of her aunt and Ben's mother, Mara Jade Skyewalker, at the hands of Jason after he fell and became Darth Caedus, and then the coup that ousted Darra, the head of the Galactic Alliance, or the GAG.

For Ben, the hardest part was not the loss of his mother, but that the killer was Jacen, his cousin and closest friend. Ben and Jacen had spent so much time together; and of all the people that Jacen could have chosen as his apprentice, he had chosen Ben. As he looked up at the night sky, Ben wondered if he could've saved Jacen from the dark side, and in the process, saved his mother as well.

As for Jaina, the harest part for her was her relationship with Jagged Fel. With the press nagging them, her Jedi duties, and many other things, it was hard for her and Fel to continue their engagement. But for now, Jaina decided to worry about any of that. Instead she would enjoy her current walk under the night sky and her cousin's company. She enjoyed the wind of Coruscant as it brushed her face. For her, it was as though the Force was whispering to her and and watching over her.

"Are you okay Jaina ?", Ben asked, interrupting her thoughts. "Your mind seemed to be wandering off somewhere."

"I'm okay", she replied removing a strand of hair from her face. "I'm just thinking about all of the things that have happened in our lives."

"Yeah", Ben replied while gazing at the towering skyscrapers around him. "It's been tough."

"But why did everything have to be so tough ?" Jaina asked with frustration in her voice. "I just wish that things had been simple without my brother embracing the dark side of the Force and Fel and I having to separate."

Ben sighed, silently agreeing with Jaina. There had been so much going on and Ben also wished that everything would return to normal so that he, his family, and everyone else in the galaxy could live their lives in peace.

"I wish that I could've done something to stop Jacen from choosing the wrong path", Ben said to his cousin while observing the traffic above him as they walked. "I feel like I let our whole family down."

"Don't talk like that Ben", Jaina exclaimed as she turned to face him, surprised he would even think something like that. "You could never our family down. We love you and are very proud of the Jedi you've turned out to be."

"Thanks Jaina. That really means a lot", Ben replied to her kind words and giving her a warm smile in gratitude.

"Don't worry", Jaina replied to him as she patted his shoulder and then gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You're my cousin, I love you, and I'll always be here to set you straight."

 **To be continued**

 **A/N And that concludes chapter 1 and now we're off to chapter 2.**

 **Before we move forward, I'd like to tell you all that this fic is what inspired my user name, though at the time I was known as Destiny Changer before joining this site. It just fit since I was writing a fic in which two heroes change the destiny of their grandfather, hence the name "Destiny Changer" before I changed it to "Changing Destiny40.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the next chapter everyone. I hope you'll all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "** ** _Star Wars"._**

Chapter 2

As they continued their walk through the streets of Coruscant, Ben and Jaina found a bench and sat on it. Jaina then turned to her cousin and asked him, "Do you remember anything about our grandfather Anakin ?"

Ben looked at her curiously, wondering why she would ask that particular question, but answered and said, "I do. "I wish I could've known him. It's sad that he turned to the dark side."

"I've been thinking", Jaina said, eyeing her cousin. "What if we could travel back in time and stop grandfather from falling ?" Ben looked up at her, surprise registering on his face upon hearing her words.

"Are you alright Ben ?", Jaina asked him while also looking at him worriedly, seeing how he reacted to what she said and hoped he was okay. "I hope I haven't startled you too much due to my words. I know I have a tendency to think before I speak...".

"It's fine", Ben managed to say as he hurriedly interrupted her. "It's just that I've also been thinking the same thing."

"Really ?", Jaina asked in response, surprise also appearing on her own face upon his own words. Never would she have imagined that her cousin would be having similar thoughts. What were the odds ?

"You know", Ben began slowly. "What if the Force is trying to tell us something". Considering what they had been discussing earlier and now the current subject matter, lets just say that Ben didn't believe in coincidences, having been taught and trained in that thinking by his parents.

Jaina pursed her lips, considering his words.

"I have an idea !", Jaina suddenly announced. "We could actually try and go back in time and prevent our grandfather from turning into a sociopathic Sith Lord and save the galaxy and perhaps our own current future while we're at it. Maybe that's what the Force is trying to tell us."

"That's a great idea", Ben responded, excitement growing within him. His expression then turned doubtful however. "But how could we even travel to the past ?" he asked her.

Jaina paused, considering his words since that was a very good question, neither of them being experts in time travel. She then came up with an idea and voiced it.

"Perhaps we could call out to the Force and make our request known to it", she suggested, believing that it was best idea she could come up with. Ben looked up into the sky, contemplating her words.

"Do you actually believe it will work ?", he asked skeptically.

"We can try", replied Jaina.

"Do or do not. There is no try", Ben responded, quoting the words his father learned from the late Master Yoda, causing them both to giggle. "But let's go ahead and do this". He then lifted himself and Jaina off of the bench. "Which of us do you think should go first ?"

"You should, of course", Jaina said, giving him a mischievous smile. "After all, you're the male and males always go first."

"Okay", Ben laughed good naturedly. "I'll go first." He then took his cousin's hands in his own, closed his eyes while she did the same, and together, the two of them used their minds to reach out to the Force, asking it to take them back in time in order to save their grandfather, and their loved ones and the rest of the galaxy in turn. They also asked it to help them save all of the people who died at the hands of the empire. Suddenly, Jaina and Ben could feel the energy of the Force swirling all around them, transporting them into the past, granting them their request. That was the last sensation they felt before drifting away.

 **And that concludes chapter 2 and now we're off to chapter 3.**

 **A/N Just so you'll all know, my original draft for this fic wasn't the best. Therefore, I've been making some changes as I write this, such as a few edits, grammatical corrections, and a few added words in order to make this version better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "** ** _Star Wars_** **"**

Chapter 3

When they awakened, Ben and Jaina found themselves in the middle of a magnificent hallway with towering pillars on either side. They then realized that they were in the main entrance to the old Jedi Temple in the Old Republic days, before the Galactic Empire arose. As they took in their surroundings, they noticed a small green figure with pointy ears and wearing beige and brown robes approach them.

"Ben Skyewalker and Jaina Solo you are", the small green creature said to them, causing them to look at him with wide eyes, astonishment written on their faces that he recognized them.

"Master Yoda I am and know who you are I do", he continued. "Come with me, you must. A lot to discuss, we do." Before Jaina and Ben could respond, Master Yoda turned around and hobbled out of temple's entrance and the two cousins quickly got up and followed him.

As they continued to follow Yoda, Ben and Jaina noticed that the Coruscant landscape they were in wasn't much different from the one in their time period were they grew up. The same glistening skyscrapers still towered above them and the air was still the same. However, they could sense the almost overpowering feel of the Dark Side and they wondered if a Sith Lord, Palpatine in particular, was residing nearby. As they continued on their walk with Yoda, Jaina on her part hoped that she could not only save their grandfather but also stop Palpatine as well before he plunged everything into darkness. If she and Ben succeeded, then perhaps the lives of billions could be spared across present and future. She could only hope.

The three of them finally ended up in a densely populated area of the city and took a seat together on a bench in the area. After they had gotten themselves settled, Yoda addressed the two cousins once more.

"Now, why you are here you must tell me", he said to them, his wise eyes staring intently into theirs. Jaina responded by nudging her cousin, urging him to speak. Ben sighed, but decided to do as she silently requested. He took a moment to formulate his thoughts and then began.

"First I would like to say that you were right in regards to our identity", he started, paused, then continued. "And the reason we are here is to stop our grandfather, Anakin Skyewalker, from being corrupted by the Dark Side of the Force. We called out to the Light Side of the Force and asked it to take us back in time to save him and it granted our request."

"It was actually my idea", Jaina spoke up, continuing for Ben. "When I learned that we were sharing the same thoughts about saving our grandfather, I suggested that we ask the Force to help us regarding our request and it answered by bringing us here". They also told Yoda about the destruction and the rise of the Galactic Sith Empire while patiently answering his questions about these events and they did their best to explain everything to him.

After they finished telling their story to him, the ancient Jedi Master took a moment to meditate on all they revealed to him and could feel the truth of their words in the Force, causing his face to be filled with worry.

"Terrible news news what you have told me this is", he said to them, his voice grave. "Stop this dark future from happening we must."

Jaina and Ben looked up at him wide eyed, shock registering on their faces.

"You believe us ?", Jaina asked him, astonished that he actually did but very happy nonetheless.

"Believe you I do and save your grandfather we must", replied Yoda. Go to Master Kenobi and tell him this news we should."

"Master Kenobi ?", Jaina asked him, trying to remember who he was until Ben reminded her.

"You know. Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the most famous Jedi Masters who ever lived and also trained both our grandfather and my dad, though he was a hermit who used the pseudonym of "Ben" when he trained dad. My parents named me after him."

"And go to him we should", Yoda added. "Time we must not waste."

Ben and Jaina agreed with the wise, old master and together with him went to find Obi-Wan, both of them silently hoping that they could save their grandfather and the old Republic in time and in turn, create a brighter future.

 **Chapter 3 is now concluded and now lets head to chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now we move to chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "** ** _Star_** **Wars".**

Chapter 4

Walking through the streets of Coruscant, Obi-Wan admired the magnificent, towering buildings and the people around him. So much had happened in the galaxy as the Clone Wars raged on with no end in sight. He and his former apprentice had been sent on many missions over the past two years, some more dangerous than others, and he longed for the day when the war would finally end and peace would be restored, and the sooner Count Dooku and General Grevious were captured or killed the better.

As he continued his walk, Obi-Wan contemplated the toll that the war was taking on his former apprentice and now partner and brother in all but blood, Anakin. He knew that the young man also longed for the war to end, albeit for other reasons peace and tranquility to reign in the galaxy, and that it had to do with a certain senator from Naboo. He had perceived a spark between Anakin and Senator Amidala ever since the day when he and his then padawan were assigned to protect the senator after two assassination attempts against her. Therefore, Obi-Wan had hoped that Anakin wouldn't give into his passion for her since passion was a path to the dark side, but Anakin had given into his emotions before so it didn't matter what Kenobi had hoped for. Besides, attachment was forbidden by the Jedi Code and yet Anakin had been doing un Jedi like things all of his life; so what was Obi-Wan supposed to expect from him ?

He was suddenly interrupted from his musings due to someone calling out to him. Ob-Wan raised his eyes and saw that it was Master Yoda and that he was hobbling towards him and accompanied by a young man and a young woman. He had never seen the other two individuals before yet something about their Force Signatures was strangely familiar. He quickly dismissed the thought as the three approached him.

"Hello my friend", Obi-Wan greeted the ancient master. "I didn't know you were also out on this fine day but it's always good to see you master."

"To you as well and looking for you I was. News I bring, and very grave news it is."

He then noticed that Yoda had a grim expression on his face and was curious as to the reason why while also wondering if it and the news he had to discuss with him had anything to do with the two strangers standing nearby. His attention then turned back to the two young people standing next to Yoda. The young woman then stepped forward, her eyes meeting his curious stare.

"Please excuse us for not introducing ourselves, but my name is Jaina Solo."

"And I'm Ben, Jaina's cousin", the young man added as he also addressed Obi-Wan, extending his hand for the other man to shake while continuing where his cousin left off. "It's an honor to meet you."

A puzzling look settled upon Obi-Wan's face, wondering why Ben, unlike Jaina, hadn't provided his last name. The thought then quickly left his mind as the matter at hand seemed far more important and took Ben's offered hand.

"Nice to meet you both as well" he answered them with a polite smile while shaking Ben's hand. "Although I'm very interested in what news Master Yoda has for me and assume that the two of you have something to do with it."

"We do, Master Kenobi, and that's why the three of us are here. The news concerns your former apprentice and, by extension, the fate of the Republic and the entire galaxy at large".

Obi-Wan's suddenly tensed upon hearing this, seeing that whatever the matter was, it had to be very serious and especially if it concerned Anakin. He managed to calm himself down and, after taking a deep breath, addressed the three individuals standing before him once more.

"In that case, we should go somewhere and discuss what it is that you wish to share with me. Perhaps we could go over to a little diner I like called Dex's Diner and talk there. I know the owner, he's a very good friend of mine, and I believe it will serve as a comfortable setting for our conversation."

"Excellent idea that is, "Yoda responded approvingly. "Go there we shall." Jaina and Ben also nodded their assent, agreeing with him and Obi-Wan. The four of them then went on their way, Obi-Wan all the while wondering what was going on and what these people, Ben and Jaina, had to do with it.

 **Okay folks, and now we're ready for chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "** ** _Star Wars"_**

Chapter 5

After arriving at Dex's Diner, Jaina, Ben, Obi-Wan, and Yoda went inside while Obi-Wan took a moment to greet the giant slug, who the two young people in the group learned was Dex and was the owner. Afterwards, Dex led the four of them to their seats and Ob-Wan ordered Jawa Juice for all of them. After the waitress brought it to them, they each took a sip, Jaina and Ben really enjoying the flavor and taste. For a moment, no one spoke. Then Obi-Wan cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"Now that we're all here and settled, could someone please explain to me what exactly is going on and what you meant about it concerning not only Anakin but also the whole of the Republic and the galaxy as well", he asked them, looking at Yoda first, and then at the two cousins. Yoda responded by gesturing towards them, motioning for them to speak. After taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Jaina once more began to tell her story.

"Ben and I are from the future Master Kenobi, and we are here in the past because the Force brought us in order to prevent Anakin and the galaxy from falling into a great darkness that will bring terrible havoc and will have repercussions for years to come. As for Anakin, he's our grandfather and that's one of the most important reasons as to why we wish to save him before he's corrupted and ends up as a Sith Lord who terrorizes the galaxy."

"We were outside at night and taking a walk in our time when we started talking about our grandfather", Ben added, continuing for his cousin. "While we were talking, Jaina told me about her idea of us traveling back in time to save grandfather. When I told her that I shared the same idea, we decided, then and there, to ask the Force to help us regarding our desire and apparently it heard and transported us because here we are in the past, during the days of the Old Republic."

Obi-Wan could not believe what he had just heard. Anakin's grandchildren, traveling to the past, telling him that their grandfather was going to be consumed by the dark side and become a Sith Lord? It was inconceivable. First of all, his former apprentice was the Chosen One and therefore destined to destroy the Sith, not join them. Secondly, the idea of time travel seemed preposterous to him. After all, he'd never heard of anyone traveling back and forth in time. Yet he knew that Ben and Jaina spoke the truth since the Force showed no deception coming form them but his mind still had difficulty accepting it.

Obi-Wan suddenly looked up at the two cousins sitting across from him, worry and fear etched upon his face.

"Do you know what caused Anakin to fall ? Please tell me if you do", he asked, the worry also in his voice. There was no way he would let this fate befall his friend and the more he knew in order to prevent it, the greater chance he had of succeeding in saving the young man he'd grown to care for, first as a son, then as a younger brother.

"We don't know what caused grandfather to turn", answered Jaina. "But according to Uncle Luke, Ben's father, he was seduced by the Dark Side, causing him to cease being Anakin Skyewalker. But perhaps if we could figure out exactly what caused our grandfather to turn then we can all work together to stop his fall from grace."

Obi-Wan sighed after hearing her suggestion, running his fingers through his reddish-brown hair. Of all the things he'd expected to happen in his lifetime, he never imagined two people, claiming to be Anakin's grandchildren, would suddenly appear and tell him that the man he loved as a brother would become a Sith. And now he was wondering if the news he was receiving could get any worse.

 **And now chapter 5 is done and I hope all of you are still reading and enjoying this. Next up is chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And now we move on to chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "** ** _Star Wars"_**

Chapter 6

As Obi-Wan contemplating what he'd just been told, he suddenly felt a nudging in the Force from Master Yoda, causing him to break from his reverie.

"More to tell you, these young ones have", the little old master said to him, drawing his attention back to Ben and Jaina. Obi-Wan upon hearing this, steeled himself for whatever else he was about to earn and nodded towards them, allowing them to continue. Jaina knew that what she had to share with him next would be difficult for him to hear, especially after seeing his reaction regarding her grandfather's downfall, but she knew that he needed to learn about everything else that was to come if she and Ben were going to succeed in changing things, so she continued on.

"I'm afraid there's more we need to tell you Master Kenobi", she said to him. But not only is grandfather going to fall to the Dark Side unless we prevent that from happening, but the current Jedi Order will also be destroyed and an empire run by the Sith will rise and take control of this galaxy and will spread great fear and oppression throughout it. In fact, the Sith Lord who causes all of this to happen, including what happens to grandfather, is the current Chancellor of the Republic. Chancellor Palpatine himself.

To say that Obi-Wan was shocked by what he'd just heard would be an understatement. It seems the news he was currently receiving had indeed gotten much worse. Anakin's corruption would be excruciating enough for him to handle but the Sith returning to power and the end of the Jedi Order was too much for him to digest. He knew that he couldn't just sit and do nothing while everything Jaina and Ben predicted came to pass lest he end up witnessing the death of all that was dear to him, and most certainly not in good conscience either.

After taking a moment to process all of this, Obi-Wan finally looked up, his face taking on an expression of pure determination.

"I will not let Anakin fall to the Dark Side and nor will I allow the Jedi Order to be wiped out or allow the Republic to fall", he said, looking at Jaina, Ben, and Yoda. "Therefore, it's imperative that we keep the future the two of you have shared with me from coming about this time around".

"You're absolutely right Master Kenobi, and that's why we're here", Ben responded, then asked, "But how do you propose we go about doing all of this ? After all, we don't even know the specifics regarding my grandfather's downfall or even exactly how Palpatine destroys most of the Jedi. Even my parents, aunt, and uncle didn't have access to that particular information since the empire redacted a lot of information before it fell." Before Obi-Wan could say anything, Master Yoda spoke up.

Know the details we do not but summon our brothers and sisters in the Jedi Council we must", he said to them all. "Need to hear young Ben and young Jaina's news they do."

I agree Master Yoda, the council does need to be aware of this", Obi-Wan concurred, but then took a deep breath and added, "But with all due respect master, could we not bring up the matter in regards to Anakin's obvious breach of the code at this time ? After all, the information we've received from from Jaina and Ben is far more important and I feel we should deal with that first. Plus I would like to discuss that particular issue with Anakin first before doing anything else."

Yoda thought about Obi-Wan's request and, after seeing where he was coming from, answered and said to him, "Right you are and tell the council about Anakin, including his turn to the dark side we won't. More harm could that bring if we were to do so. But hurry and tell them everything else we must."

And with that settled, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, Jaina, and Ben all got up, thanked Dex for the drinks and his hospitality, left the the diner, and headed towards the Jedi Temple, determined to keep the dark future they knew from coming about this time around.

 **And that's the end of chapter 6 and, in turn, the end of the first six chapters. I hope all of you have enjoyed what I've written and were entertained. If any of you felt unsatisfied by anything I've written, then I apologize, though I think I did my best to improve upon my original draft and especially in order to repair some bad grammar I'd written down originally.**

 **Please however move on to the next chapter since it contains an author's note that's very important for you to read.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Important author's note**

 **Now that I've posted the first six chapters of the very first fan fic and one I had started so many years ago, I'm announcing that I won't be continuing it. I like my idea and really want to see it continued but I just don't feel like being the one to do so. Call it laziness if you wish. Plus my main focus in regards to Fanfiction is to write more for "Arrow" and maybe a few more fics for "Once Upon A time". I only felt that this fic had sat around long enough and it was time to share it with the world.**

 **Therefore I'm announcing, here and now, that I'm putting this fic up for adoption. Anyone here who's been reading it and would like to see it continued has my permission to do exactly that and it would also bring me great happiness if any of you were to do so. Again, you have my complete permission and encouragement to do so and take it where you wish to take it. My only requirements are that you acknowledge that this story and the idea behind it was mine and that you PM beforehand so that I can be informed that it's been adopted.**

 **Also, if anyone from the future, like the 28** **th** **century, has come across this and it still hasn't been picked up by someone else in my time period, you may please go ahead and continue this for the readers of your generation.**

 **To my present readers: If any of you decide to adopt this, then I'll erase that preceding paragraph.**

 **In addition, if whoever decides to hopefully adopt this doesn't have any idea as to where to go next, here's how I had started chapter 7 before not continuing it:**

 _Many questions had gone through the minds of each member of the Jedi Council when they were urgently summoned by Master Yoda. They knew that the grand master wouldn't have summoned them so urgently, including those who were fighting abroad in the Clone Wars, unless the situation was extremely important. But whatever the council expected the situation to be, it was not what the young man and woman standing before them were telling them. Surprise, shock, and horror permeated the entire atmosphere of the Council Chambers as each master in the room listened to what Ben and Jaina revealed about what was coming unless it was prevented._

 **And that's what I had written before coming to a stop and you may use that paragraph as your starting point for chapter 7, but if you have another starting paragraph you'd like to use instead, please feel free to do so.**

 **Finally, before I go, I need your help in regards to something please. A very long time ago, I read a very enjoyable fic in which Mara Jade accidentally traveled back in time to different periods of her past and possessed the bodies of her past selves, but only after the events of Episode VI, and she worked to change the past such as preventing the Yuzzhang Vong invasion (which including assassinating some being from their race who helped set the invasion in motion), keeping her nephew Jacen from falling to the Dark Side and murdering her, and pretty much erases all of the horrible things that happened right before, during, and after she married Luke and had her family, which included Leia and Han, creating a beautiful and fantastic future filled with peace, love, and happiness while completely free of all of the darkness, terror, and hardships the Skyewalker/Solo family suffered.. Things were so great that even Jaina and her future husband's lives were changed for the better and they were overly, I think, affectionate, with each other and their children, just being extremely happy and filled with love.**

 **I think Mara also fixed things a bit so that her younger self ended up with Luke much earlier.**

 **Do any of you know which fic I'm referring to and if you do, please share it with me so that I can find it again. Thank you.**

 **Thanks for reading my fic, I look forward to it being adopted one day eventually, and I wish all of you a very pleasant day.**


End file.
